User blog:ZokeiR/Possible Grand Servants
It has been in the back of my mind for a while to think who are the grand servants from the other classes that have yet to be reveal. For Grand Saber, it has been dataminded that Ayako Kawasumi (AKA Saber (Artoria)) is voicing the Grand Saber. Knowing the love of Saberfaces, this should not come as a suprise to anyone really (*stares at''' '''Takashi Tekeuchi*), but let us talk about some of the solid reasoning behind as to why she can be a grand servant. It is more likely that this saber will having both Excalibur and Avalon, the sword and the scabbard, and what does that mean? Simple, if you had any idea from checking out either Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay night, you will understand more of what I am going to talk about, as having Avalon would heal the user to a great degree, as showcased in the previous works that I meantioned before, and I believe most already have an idea just how strong Excalibur is, so it needs no explaintion. So, just by having the two togerther, it can make for a deadly servant, and I can't wait on how it will turn on in the unseen future. As for Grand Archer, it might as well be Hercules (Archer). Fans have been waiting for seeing Hercules in his strongest class, as it was meantioned by Nasu that Hercules strongest class is Archer, and it be possible to be very overpowering in his class. Seeing that he has a lion skin from his twelve labors that was extermely strong that even most weapons would not do damage to it and let's not for get the Hercules use of the hydra arrows. While it could not really kill a god, it would bring great pain to them and make the gods wish for dead. So, it can be fair to say that grand archer can be Hercules. Grand Lancer, on the other hand, is rather a bit hard to say. As I would say that the Spear of Longinus would be best known to be use for a grand lancer, in the Nasu universe, Rhongomynaid is also known as Spear of Longinus so that seems to be out the window. I'll try to see if there is something that can match grand lacner. For the Grand Rider, the only really one that seems to stick to me are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, i'm not sure how it is going to be in the game if it happens to be them but I will still keep on looking if someone can fit in the Grand Rider. Grand Caster has no need for me to explain as we already have a Grand Caster: Solomon, but Merlin and Gilgamesh can also be a Grand Caster. Grand Assassin has no nee for me to explain as well, since we have him as "Old Man of the Mountain". He is really cool. I don't really have much of an idea for Grand Berserker, as the only thing that sticks with me is just the word "Lunatic", as there was mad warriors due to the full moon being out that got them madness into them. But I will still look if I can find someone that can match Grand Berserker. Category:Blog posts